Gas station girl
by rosemaryleigh
Summary: Rick and Daryl are out on a run when they're met with a hoard of walkers. Rick thinks quick, and finds the nearest place to hide; a gas station, where he is held gun point. The biggest surprise? The girl holding the gun is only 13. Join their journey to survive in this shitty place they call earth.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes cursed under his breath as he went to grab Daryl by the shoulders, "There're too many of 'em," He whispered, glancing over the hood of the car they were hiding behind, "We gotta find somewhere, c'mon." The groans of a walker ended Rick's sentence, and Daryl only nodded. Rick's glass-like blue eyes darted around them, trying to think fast; his eyes landed on the sign of a run-down shop, blinds were down, and the windows were dirty. "Over there," Rick ordered, grabbing his revolver, "Go." Daryl grunted in response, looking through the scope of his crossbow as he emerged from the side of the once clean Toyota car, and allowed his combat boot-covered feet pad across the road, leading to the shop. Rick followed behind, his revolver pointed behind him to the hoard of the hideous creatures, shooting down the one's that got a little too close for comfort.

The two men huddled inside the store, "I told ya'll comin' in this part of town was _stupid._" Hissed the southern accent, Rick combed his fingers through his head, "We'll make it out." He stated firmly, glancing out of one of the blinds, seeing only a few of the walkers had followed them. The soft padding of feet caused Daryl and Rick to stare wide-eyed at one another, they sounded foreign compared to the dragging, and long steps of walkers; could it possibly be a human? One that wasn't trying to get a taste of their flesh?

Daryl's eye once again returned to the scope of his crossbow, and he slowly stood from where he was crouching next to Rick, who followed his actions. The steps continued, but they were lighter than before. Rick jutted his head to the direction in one of the aisles of the dark store, "I'll check over there," He whispered, "You over there." The Georgian-raised boy pointed toward a different aisle, Daryl obeyed.

The two grown men (and their firearm) headed down the aisles of the store, and though, even when they stopped, the padding feet continued. But they seemed closer. Rick's walking ceased, but Daryl continued through the store; he didn't hear it. Rick licked his lips, allowing his gaze to settle on the aisle that was only two over from his; the blue-eyed man's eyes widened when he saw the top of a head, one that just barely reached above the shelves. It wasn't a walker, the walking was too perfectly paced, and it wasn't loud. Rick buckled his knees slightly, tip-toeing to where he saw the head; though, when he reached the aisle, all he found were knocked over canned-goods, his brow furrowed.

He knew he wasn't seeing things, it looked so realistic. The familiar sound of the loading of a shotgun relieved Rick of his thoughts, as did the metal cylinder on the back of his head. Rick's eyes widened, "You got two seconds to tell me why the hell you're in my store," The voice growled, "Or your head'll be blown to bits, and don't you think I'll hesitate."

The thing that surprised Rick the most; the voice sounded almost teenage-like, it certainly wasn't a grown woman from what he could tell.

* * *

_**Just an idea i've had for a while, I apologize if it's horrible, and short. It'll get better, guaranteed. c: **_


	2. Chapter 2

It took Rick a moment to realize he was being held gunpoint by a young girl; he didn't speak. The brunette holding the firearm jerked it against Rick's head, "Did you hear me?" She hissed, waiting for a response from the stranger. Rick's throat cleared before he spoke, "There was a hoard of walkers." His voice was low as he spoke; just like it always was in these types of situations which he knew how to handle so well.

Daryl quickly took notice to his partner missing, and felt his brow furrow, "Rick?" He hissed into the darkness of the store, glancing around him. The southern boy retracted his steps, leaving from the cleaning supplies aisle he was in, and heading to the one that read, "CANNED GOODS" in large letters. Daryl felt his blue eyes widen as his gaze laid onto a girl who looked half Rick's size, holding a shotgun to his head; he thought quick, and snuck up behind the young girl. "I suggest you lower your damn weapon, kid." He growled, the girl let out a frustrated sigh, but did not lower her firearm, "I'll lower mine when you lower yours, **_kid_**_._" She spat in response, Daryl cocked the weapon in the way of the young girl, and Rick ended the small tiff the two had going on, "Daryl," He stated lowly, "Lower your weapon." Daryl's eyes just about popped out of his head, but nonetheless, he obeyed Rick's commands, and as the girl said she would, she also lowered her weapon as well.

Rick licked his lips, before standing up slowly to face the young girl; her chocolate brown hair tumbled over her shoulders, and her full pink lips were in a firm line, freckles look as if they had been sprinkled over her button nose; and even her vibrant green eyes could be seen through the darkness of the store. Rick's hypothesis was confirmed; she was a teenager. The girl wore a tattered 'Nirvana' t-shirt paired with a pair of ripped-skinny jeans, "You gotta group?" Rick narrowed his eyes at the kid, but, his voice was soft, the girl stared hard at Rick before talking, "Naw." Her heavy southern accent seemed to match Daryl's, but more feminine, of course. Rick nodded his head slowly, "A mom? A dad?" The young girl grew quiet at the question, and lowered her head slightly, "Had to put 'em down." She mumbled almost inaudibly; she hated that phrase, 'Put them down' they were humans, god damn it, not animals.

Rick's head jerked back at the new found information, "I'm sorry 'bout that." He said quietly, glancing up at Daryl to see him staring intently at the young girl in front of them; the southern man spoke, "You gotta name, kid?" He asked, and for once, Rick actually saw a small sign of sorry worn in his eyes; maybe because he knew what she was going through or maybe just because he couldn't imagine such a young girl having to shoot her parents in the head. The girl's jaw set, "If I tell ya'll will ya stop callin' me 'kid'?" She growled,_** A tough one**_, thought Rick, "Yeah, we'll stop callin' you kid." He responded, the girl nodded, "I'm Sydney." Her bright green eyes glanced up at the two men, "Well, it's nice to meet ya, Sydney." Rick nodded over to the man next to him, "I'm Rick, and that's Daryl."

Sydney only nodded and an awkward silence settled over the three. Both men stared at the young girl in disbelief, wondering how she could've made it all alone for so long with no one around; Rick gave a look to Daryl, saying as if he 'needed to talk to him', and the southern man replied with a nod, hastily removing his eyes from the girl in front of him. Rick and Daryl turned their backs to the brunette to have a conversation; to which Daryl began with a grunt; Sydney glared at the back of the men's heads as she stood behind them. "She's a kid." Rick grumbled as the two shuffled a little further from Sydney, Daryl's brow furrowed as he nodded slowly, "And?" Rick's head shook at the man next to him, "We can't just leave her here, Daryl." He stated, glancing over his shoulder to see the brunette glancing out the windows at the walkers that were passing, Daryl only replied with a simple shrug of the shoulders; he didn't much care if they brought the girl along or not. Rick debated with himself for a moment, before returning to Sydney.

The girl glanced up at Rick wearily, shifting her weight from one foot to another, "Listen," He started, Sydney nodded, showing she was paying attention, "We gotta group just a little up the road," Rick was hoping she'd catch on, "You're more than welcome to come with us." He made it quick, fearing it would soon turn too dark to even see. Sydney's lips pursed as she thought for a moment; what she wanted to do was jump around in small circles, and squeal, but, of course, she didn't. Sydney quickly caught on that Rick was trying to get out of there, and she nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll come." She responded, acting as if she wasn't interested.

Daryl stood behind Rick, all his weight on one foot, his crossbow draped across his shoulders that had grown to be frail due to the lack of food. Rick nodded at the young girl, "Go grab anythin' you need, then," He stated, and before he could finish, Sydney was speed walking to the back of the store where she kept all of her weapons, and packing them in a shoulder bag, along with multiple rounds of ammunition. "Go grab some food." Instructed Rick, Daryl huffed out a breath, before turning around to grab as much canned-food as he could muster, Rick doing the same.

Only five minutes later, Sydney emerged from the back of the store, both of her hands gripping her shotgun, a bowie knife strapped to her right thigh, and her shoulder bag hanging across her back. A gun peeped out of the unzipped part of the young girl's bag, and Daryl felt himself chuckle, "Kids always go 'round packin' that kinda heat?" Sydney's green eyes only rolled in response, as she approached the two men, "Let's go."


End file.
